Universe Sigma
Universe Sigma is the "family" universe; the most common deviation is the addition of one or more brand-new Rangers, almost exclusively relatives of the originals. A surprising number of these siblings belong to families whose Prime counterparts could not logically have more members, such as the Mitchells or the Corbetts. The theme continues even with the villains, who tend to be clans or nuclear families. Known Ranger Teams *Mighty Morphin *Zeo *Turbo *Space *Lost Galaxy *Lightspeed Rescue *Time Force *Wild Force *Ninja Storm *Dino Thunder *SPD *Mystic Force *Operation Overdrive *Jungle Fury *RPM *Samurai/Super Samurai *Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *Ninja Steel Deviations from Prime *RPM takes place in the same universe as the rest of the teams. *SPD take place in the year 2005. *Frank Oliver is the Navy Mighty Morphin', Silver Mighty Morphin', Silver Ninjetti, Crimson Zeo Ranger, first Crimson Turbo Ranger, and Green Dino Ranger. *Devin Taylor is the first Purple Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Sally Hart is the first Orange Mighty Morphin, Jenny Kwan is the first Gold Mighty Morphin, and David Lee Scott is the first Crimson Mighty Morphin. *Tiara Sloan is the Cyan Zeo and first Gold Turbo Ranger, and Stone Park is the second Purple Mighty Morphin', Silver Zeo and first Silver Turbo Ranger. *Jim DeSantos is the second Crimson Mighty Morphin', Crimson Ninjetti Ranger, and the Navy Zeo Ranger. Roger Cranston is Cyan Mighty Morphin' and Cyan Ninjetti Ranger *Shammel Campbell is the second Gold Mighty Morphin' and Ninjetti Ranger, joining around the same time as her sister Aisha. *Amber Hillard is the second Orange Mighty Morphin' Power, Orange Ninjetti, Orange Zeo Ranger and the first Orange Turbo Ranger *Clifford Johnson is the second Crimson Turbo and Navy Space Ranger, Joseph Vallerte is the second Silver Turbo and Green Space Ranger, Eloise Hammond is the second Gold Turbo and Gold Space Ranger, and Annie Chan is the second Orange Turbo Ranger and Orange Space Ranger. *Mike and Leo Corbett also have a younger brother, Patrick, who accompanies them on Terra Venture and becomes the Crimson Ranger. Sarah Morgan becomes the first Orange Galaxy Ranger, but after Kendrix's death, committed suicide (probably via monster battle) to be reunited with her sister. Kazia, sister of Andros and Karone, replaced her. *Lightspeed Rescue is now composed of eight Rangers, including Dana and Ryan's sister Jane who became Orange Lightspeed Ranger and Carter's brother Henry who became Crimson Lightspeed Ranger. *The demons fought by Lightspeed Rescue are one family, with the addition of Olympius's younger sister, Lamia (Lamiara when she grows). *Katie Walker has a younger sister, Christelle, and Wes a brother named George. They become the Gold and Crimson Time Force Rangers, respectively. *Andrew "Andy" Delgado is the Green Hawk Ranger. *Tori Hanson's sister, one of a few siblings with a (mentioned) Prime counterpart, is Daisy, Pink Ninja Ranger. *Zoe Ford is the Pink Dino Ranger and Lucas McKnight is the Crimson Dino Ranger. *Rymour Aston is the Green Overdrive Ranger. *Cammie Chilman is the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger. *Gary Thorn is the Purple Mystic Ranger. *Olivia Drew is the Orange SPD Ranger. *Eric Truman is the Crimson RPM Ranger, and Johanna Landsdown is the Purple RPM Ranger. *Timothy Garcia is the Silver Samurai Ranger, and Kayla Watanabe is the Orange Samurai Ranger. Additional Rangers Mighty Morphin' Ninjetti Zeo Turbo In Space Lost Galaxy Lightspeed Rescue Time Force Wild Force Ninja Storm Dino Thunder SPD Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury RPM Samurai Category:Location Category:Dimension Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lost Galaxy Category:In Space Category:Dino Thunder Category:Dino Charge Category:Super Megaforce